Kodak Moments
by JustMissedTheMoon
Summary: Roy makes his weekly visit to the Hughes residence. And the memories set on their coffee table makes him think if he should make new ones. Oneshot. R&R please! :D


FMA Oneshot: Kodak Moments

***

Roy Mustang got out of his car and walked up the steps to the entrance of the Hughes residence. He was making his weekly visit to Gracia and Elysia. After all, he vowed to look after them after Maes' death. It's been 3 years since then. He smiled when an energetic young six year old answered the door. "Hi Elysia," Roy scanned the inside of the house, there was no sign of Gracia. "Where's your mother?"

Elysia beamed at her uncle. "Mama's across the street buying some food." The little girl made way for Roy to enter. "But you can come in, uncle Roy!"

He entered the house following the eager Elysia and chuckled. _So much like her father. _He thought. Roy sat down on the leather sofa and eyed the framed pictures on the coffee table infront of him. One was of both Gracia and Maes on their wedding day. Another was of a sleepy looking baby Elysia and her grinning father. The last was...Himself and Maes. Taken during the Ishbal Massacre. They were bad times, but Maes was always there. Now Roy was returning the favor.

The green-eyed girl plopped onto the sofa beside him and looked at the pictures. Her mouth formed a small pout. "I miss papa." She said sadly. "I wish he would come back, but mama says he's in a better place now."

Roy scruffed Elysias hair. "I miss him too." He closed his eyes as the image of his best-friends face appeared in his mind.

The sound of rustling grocery bags came through the door. "I'm home, Elysia!"

"Mama!" Roy watched the little girl hug Gracias legs in excitement. She pointed to him and jumped up and down. "Mama! Mama! Uncle Roy is here!"

"He is." Gracia smiled softly in his direction. "Good afternoon, Roy."

Roy nodded a little. "Good afternoon."

The short-haired woman turned her smile to her child. "Elysia, honey, go play in your room while uncle Roy and I talk for a few minutes okay?"

"Okay..." The girl said dissapointedly, she waved at her uncle. "Bye, uncle Roy."

"Bye, Elysia." He waved back as she turned and climbed up the stairs. Roy saw Gracia putting the grocery bags on the kitchen table. "So how was the past week?" He asked.

She sighed and made her way over to the sofa and sat down. "Not bad. Elysia played with her friends non-stop yesterday. She slept like a rock last night."

Roy laughed. "It's nice to see her so energetic." He replied. "She's becoming more like Maes everytime I see her."

"Yes.." She agreed. "At times it's like I'm seeing him instead of his daughter.." She looked up at Roy with sad eyes. "Thanks for coming again, Roy."

"It's no problem." Roy stood up. "I made a promise after all." He strided to the door. "See you later, Gracia." He opened the door and a cool breeze whisked past his face. He closed it and looked up at the colourful sky. Blue, purple, orange, yellow....He named the colours that he could see before walking down the steps to enter his car. On the drive home he recalled the memories of his 30th birthday...

**

_"Roooooooooyyy!" Maes' voice was heard through the halls of Central Headquarters._

_Roy groaned and passed a hand over his face as the rest of the gang snickered. They were all there. Jean, Kain, Vato, Heymans, and Riza. Roy was very thankful that the Elrics weren't present, because then he would have Ed tease about how old he's getting and how much longer it will take him to become Fuhrer. _

_He jumped when an ecstatic Maes burst through the door, holding a hand-sized gift in his hand. "Happy birthday, Roy!" He tossed the gift to him. "Another year has passed, my God. It feels like just yesterday that you turned 29!"_

_Jean laughed. "That's true, chief. It feels like it was last week that I had my last birthday!"_

_"Maybe that's because it **was **just last week you had your birthday!" Heymans yelled in reply. _

_Roy chuckled and shook the gift curiously. He then opened it and found that it was a camera. He held it up and the light gleamed on the lens. It was red, too. The perfect colour for the Flame Alchemist. "Thanks, Maes." He said, still examining his gift. "It's great."_

_"You like it? I picked it out myself, it was the last red one too." He grinned and leaned on the edge of his desk._

_"Sir, remember that there is no photography or recording of any kind in the building." Said Riza sternly, looking at Maes doubting he would listen._

_Jean stood. "Well then let's go out and drink! We can take all the pictures we want at the bar!"_

_The gang cheered and all headed out to the bar, Riza just going to watch the Colonel, of course._

_**_

Roy arrived home and sat on his bed staring at the camera that Maes had given him a few years ago. He had barely used it that day. There were only 2, 3 photos that he had took. He thought for a moment. Maybe he should start using it..._But what will I take pictures of?_ He asked himself. And then it hit him. He could take pictures of Elysia. Roy knew that Maes would have asked him to anyway. In fact, he would have begged him to. Roy decided he would go back to the house next week and take all the pictures he wanted. He thought about what Maes had said...

**

_"But what am I going to do with a camera?"_

_Maes frowned. "You make memories, obviously. And then catch them on camera."_

_"Well, yes but...What kind of memories are you talking about?" Asked the frustrated Roy._

_Maes sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Happy memories, Roy. The kinds that you never want to forget. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, and it's true. I take hundreds of pictures of Elysia and all of those pictures are worth billions of words!"_

_Roy laughed. "Maybe that's because every moment is a kodak moment for you, Maes."_

_**_

The next week came by and Roy was greeted by Gracia. He walked in and there, sitting on the floor, was Elysia, playing with her dolls. He smiled and took out the camera from his pocket.

Gracia spotted it and tilted her head. "A camera?" She met eyes with him and asked. "What is it for?"

"To make memories." He replied. Roy knelt down and held the camera up to his eye.

"Smile for the camera, Elysia."

* * *

Something that I've been thinking about writing for a looooonnnggg time. Tell me what you think, and review! ;) Thanks for reading!

UPDATE: Made a few adjustments! :)

Rai-Lyne


End file.
